Love Is Weakness
by It's your Magesty
Summary: Love is weakness est une fanfiction où vous pouvez retrouver des histoires basées sur Regina. Toutes ses histoires sont écrites en anglais et je me suis amusée à les traduire.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ceci est une traduction de la Fic "_ _Leading_ _to_ _this_ _moment" de_ _JesterNeNe_ _._**

 ** _Fiction K_**

 ** _Résumé :_ Mon premier One-Shot sur HookedQueen. Ce moment aurait eu lieu à la fin de la saison 3.**

 ** _NDT_ _:_ Ceci est ma première traduction (tout court) alors hésitez pas ! Lâchez des commentaires ! (Positifs ou négatifs) 😈**

* * *

Regina était en train de courir à travers les bois. Le feu enveloppait tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de magie dans ce monde et était dans la peur de ne pas pouvoir sortir d'ici vivante.

 ** _" Henry !_ _Snow_ _! "_** cria-t-elle, en espérant qu'ils étaient à proximités, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle les avait perdu de vu lors de l'explosion. Ils couraient vers l'ennemi et ne pouvaient trouver ni Emma ni Charmant.

Quand tout espoir semblait perdu, elle sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et la tirer avec force.

 ** _" Hook ! "_** elle vit le capitaine dès qu'il avait attrapé sa main pour la tirer vers une direction qui semblait plus sûre.

 ** _" Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule "_** _(_ _Ndt_ _: la laissé faire quoi seule ? Mourir ? )_ dit Hook. Ils furent bientôt envahis par la chaleur des flammes. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, ne se lâchant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une impasse. Ils regardèrent en bas de la falaise pour apercevoir des rochers pointus et l'eau s'abattre durement sur eux.

 ** _"_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qu'on fait maintenant ? "_** demanda Regina, même si elle savait qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réponse. Hook regarda vers le bas de la falaise ayant un plan à l'esprit - sachant que ce plan pouvait les tuer tout les deux -. Regina remarqua le regard sur le visage du capitaine et à réalisé qu'il avait un plan. **_" Quoi ? "_**

 ** _" Me fais-tu confiance ? "_** lui demanda-t-il. Elle sembla confuse suite à sa question et ne savait pas comment y répondre.

 ** _" Quoi ? "_** demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

 ** _" Me fais-tu confiance ? "_** dit-il avec un ton plus profond et convainquant. Il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'elle la prendrait. Regina sembla hésiter mais prit sa main lentement.

 ** _" Bien sûre que je te fais confiance "_ ** répondit-elle.

 ** _" Avant que je ne risque nos vies, je dois faire quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps "_** déclara Hook avec passion et regret dans la voix.

 ** _" Et_ _qu'est-ce_ _que c'est ? "_** demanda Regina. _(_ _Ndt_ _: Voyons Regina ! Tu vois pas qu'il te drague ?! )_ Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne quoi que soit, Hook l'attira dans un baiser profond et passionné. Hook passa son bras avec le crochet autour de sa taille et plaça sa main dans ses cheveux. Au début Regina n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire, mais ne pouvait pas arrêter la passion qui prenait le dessus. Elle saisit le col de sa veste et le tira aussi près qu'elle le put. Leur baiser devint plus féroce au fur et à mesure que le temps passer. Ils ont finalement rompu le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Regina regarda le capitaine avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres - parce qu'au fond elle a toujours voulu qu'il le fasse -.

 _ **" Je ne pensais pas que tu l'avais en toi, Capitaine "** _ fut t'elle ironiquement remarquer.

 _ **" Oh, je l'ai en moi, très chère. Je voulais juste m'assurer ce que je ressentais avant que tout ne soit arrivé "** _ expliqua Hook, légèrement attristé.

 ** _"_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qui va se passer ? "_** demanda Regina.

 ** _" Fais-moi confiance "_** dit Hook avant de l'attirer près de lui et de sauter de la falaise.

Si les rochers ne les tuaient pas, la chute le ferait certainement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu supporter l'idée de ne pas avoir essayé de sauver la reine - envers qui il venait d'exprimer ses sentiments -.

Quand ils se sont écrasés dans l'eau - manquant les rochers de quelques pouces - Hook regarda autour de lui, dans la peur de ne pas voir Regina remontait a la surface.

 ** _" Regina ! "_** cria t-il.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'appeler à nouveau, Regina apparut, la tête hors de l'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Hook nagea vers elle rapidement et la prit dans ses bras.

 ** _" Je te tiens, Love "_**

 ** _" Tu m'as sauvé "_** lui dit Regina avec une joie pure dans la voix.

 ** _" Toujours "_** déclara Hook.

Regina enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Et pour montrer les sentiments mutuelles qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Ils ont stopper le baiser et ont commencé à nager vers le rivage pour essayer de trouver le reste de la famille...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors je préviens tout de suite, la fiction originale est sur Zelda et Link que j'aimais particulièrement. (Imaginez les dans la Forêt Enchantée lorsque qu'ils sont encore jeune).**

 **J'espère encore une fois, est bien traduite.**

 **Une fic OutlawQueen**

 _ **Auteur :**_ _ **CometCharm**_

 _ **Traductrice :**_ _ **Toujours moi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Résumé :**_ Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. ( [ Zelda / Link One-Shot ] )

* * *

Robin se sentit soudainement tellement _timide_.

Que fesait-il ? Approcher la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans le monde, qui se trouve être la princesse, était surement la chose la plus folle qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Et il avait fait beaucoup de choses folle, combattre des monstres, même vaincre un géant, et pourtant aucune de ces actions ne l'effrayait autant que la perspective de lui offrir des fleurs. Des œillets royal d'un profond pourpre, pour être exact, qui ferait un magnifique contraste avec sa chevelure corbeau.

Oh, mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il savait qu'il était complètement, voir totalement épris d'elle.

Il était heureux d'être dans l'incapacité de parler, de peur de paraître totalement idiot. Il était aussi heureux car Regina semblait l'apprécier car elle l'invitait souvent pour leurs excursions quotidiennes à cheval.

Lui, en retour, apprécier énormément sa compagnie.

Mais ce jour n'était pas comme les autres, c'était l'anniversaire de Regina. Et l'anniversaire d'une princesse est toujours somptueux, alors... Robin lui avait acheté des fleurs.

 **"Princesse Regina !"** _retentit la voix du Ministre Potho dans le grand Hall._

 **"Oui, Ministre Potho ?"** _demanda Regina d'une voix chantante._

Elle sourit en apercevant Robin près du Ministre. Il lui sourit en retour.

 **"La fête commence dans cinq minutes"** _déclara-t-il simplement._

 **"Ah oui... Viens Robin ! Allons saluer les invités"** _dit-elle distraitement._

Et bien sûr, il l'a suivit avec plaisir.

* * *

Ils étaient à l'extérieur pour ce qui lui paraissait être des heures.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les nuages dérivaient paresseusement.

Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à donner les roses à Regina.

Les doux bruissements des arbres fit alors place à une foule apparemment sans fin.

 _ **" Yo ! "**_

Robin se rembrumit _ **Yo ?**_

Dans un grand bruissement de cape, un homme se matérialisa devant eux. Son œil rouge sang les regardait avec amusement.

 _ **" Damien " lança Regina avec politesse.**_

Robin les regarda d'un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?**_

 _ **" Je voulais juste souhaitez à la princesse un joyeux anniversaire "**_ et il prit la main de Regina pour y déposer un léger baiser. Damien posa un coup d'œil sur Robin avec un sourire malicieux, et le blond rougit de colère.

Regina retira rapidement sa main, un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage.

 _ **" Je te remercie "**_

Robin serra les dents et serra la main de Damien fermement, comme pour un avertissement.

Quand Damien entra dans le château, Regina se rapprocha légèrement de Robin.

Robin se sentit submergé par une boule d'émotion. Ses cheveux sentait comme les fleurs avec une légère odeur de vanille.

 _ **" Robin, je ne suis pas intéressée par Damien " murmura t-elle.**_

Robin l'écouta attentivement mais Regina ne dit plus rien.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans le château, Regina commença à marcher vers celui-ci. Le parti avait déjà commencé. _Maintenant, cria t'il intérieurement._

Il saisit maladroitement le bras de Regina. Elle se tourna vers lui et ils étaient là. Ses yeux chocolat verrouillés avec ses yeux bleu. Il se perdit dans son regard. Elle lui sourit et doucement, il lui sourit en retour.

 _N'étaient-ils pas parfait ?_

Les mots _je t'aime_ n'ont jamais touché l'air _._

Les mots sont restés non-dits, car _les mots ne sont pas nécessaire_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Résumé :_ Hook apprend pour la mort de Cora et part à la recherche de Regina. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère est évidente, mais y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il puisse l'aider ?**

* * *

 **" Regina "** Killian se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Il regarda son reflet à travers la fenêtre, sa silhouette esquissée par le reflet du clair de lune.

 **" Capitaine. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour "** Son ton était froid.

Le pirate ne laissa néanmoins pas sa façade stoïque l'affecter.

 **" Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir "**

 **" Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Personne ne le peut "** Regina se tut pendant un instant. Killian attendit silencieusement, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait plus. Et heureusement pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

 **" Je lui ai remis son cœur. Et pour une fois, elle m'a vraiment aimé. Elle a dit que j'aurai suffit... "**

La voix de Regina était remplie de douleur et il fallut à Killian toute la maîtrise de soi-même pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle combattait très clairement contre ses larmes, et il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas son geste. Elle se battait trop durement pour garder son titre d' _"Evil Queen"_.

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et d'étudier son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarque la beauté de l'ancienne reine.

Elle traversa la pièce pour se tenir face à lui, mais elle n'avait pas la démarche confiante de d'habitude.

Regina se saisit alors de son crochet et celui-ci se mit à briller brièvement. Killian reconnu l'enchantement qu'elle venait de placer et il compris exactement ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander.

 **" Prend mon cœur. Je n'en peux plus "** murmura Regina tout en plaçant le crochet sur son cœur. Ses larmes brillaient sous la lune.

 **" Si, tu peux encore "** Killian tira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle hésita avant de finalement céder. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le conduisit vers son lit.

Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise avant de la pousser sur le lit. Elle retira complètement sa chemise et en fit de même avec la sienne. Killian retira son pantalon et le jeta sans un regard tandis que Regina le regardait. Son pantalon connu rapidement le même sort.

Killian écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il put sentir le goût saler de ses larmes. Il se recula alors pour étudier son visage. Il essuya ses larmes.

 **" Je suis vraiment désolé, Love "** murmura-t-il.

Regina secoua la tête ne voulant plus se remémorer le fait qu'elle n'ai plus personne.

Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Killian pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celle du pirate. **" Ne t'arrête pas, Killian "**.

 **" Vos désirs sont des ordres, M'lady "** dit le pirate avant de presser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou. Il le mordit, appréciant le gémissement qu'elle avait laisser échapper.

 ** _Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'aider à ne plus rien ressentir, mais au moins il pourrait l'aider à oublier pendant un certain temps._**


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà une nouvelle traduction Hooked Queen ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à faire une petite parenthèse et remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires (Parmis eux Mojito et Tagada)

Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Hook apprend pour la mort de Cora et part à la recherche de Regina. La douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère est évidente, mais y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il puisse l'aider ?

 **" Regina "** Killian se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Il regarda son reflet à travers la fenêtre, sa silhouette esquissée par le reflet du clair de lune.

 **" Capitaine. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de retour "** Son ton était froid.

Le pirate ne laissa néanmoins pas sa façade stoïque l'affecter.

 **" Je suis désolé pour ta mère. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir "**

 **" Non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Personne ne le peut "** Regina se tut pendant un instant. Killian attendit silencieusement, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait plus. Et heureusement pour lui, c'est ce qu'elle fit.

 **" Je lui ai remis son cœur. Et pour une fois, elle m'a vraiment aimé. Elle a dit que j'aurai suffit... "**

La voix de Regina était remplie de douleur et il fallut à Killian toute la maîtrise de soi-même pour s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle combattait très clairement contre ses larmes, et il savait qu'elle n'apprécierait sans doute pas son geste. Elle se battait trop durement pour garder son titre d' "Evil Queen".

Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et d'étudier son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarque la beauté de l'ancienne reine.

Elle traversa la pièce pour se tenir face à lui, mais elle n'avait pas la démarche confiante de d'habitude.

Regina se saisit alors de son crochet et celui-ci se mit à briller brièvement. Killian reconnu l'enchantement qu'elle venait de placer et il compris exactement ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui demander.

 **" Prend mon cœur. Je n'en peux plus "** murmura Regina tout en plaçant le crochet sur son cœur. Ses larmes brillaient sous la lune.

 **" Si, tu peux encore "** Killian tira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle hésita avant de finalement céder. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le conduisit vers son lit.

Il déboutonna rapidement sa chemise avant de la pousser sur le lit. Elle retira complètement sa chemise et en fit de même avec la sienne. Killian retira son pantalon et le jeta sans un regard tandis que Regina le regardait. Son pantalon connu rapidement le même sort.

Killian écrasa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il put sentir le goût saler de ses larmes. Il se recula alors pour étudier son visage. Il essuya ses larmes.

 **" Je suis vraiment désolé, Love "** murmura-t-il.

Regina secoua la tête ne voulant plus se remémorer le fait qu'elle n'ai plus personne.

Elle enlaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Killian pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celle du pirate. **" Ne t'arrête pas, Killian "**.

 **" Vos désirs sont des ordres, M'lady "** dit le pirate avant de presser ses lèvres sur la peau douce de son cou. Il le mordit, appréciant le gémissement qu'elle avait laisser échapper.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas l'aider à ne plus rien ressentir, mais au moins il pourrait l'aider à oublier pendant un certain temps.

Voili, voulou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce qui n'allait pas ou si ça vous avez tout simplement ** _aimé._**

Enjoy


End file.
